Emergency Call
by Ebenbild
Summary: "Harry," Hermione shouted shrilly. "I've got a problem!" To get her to tell him what's wrong on the other hand might actually turn out harder than killing Voldemort... Post-war, canon compliant;
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _After_ _the_ _war._

 _Challenge: 'Prompt of the day'. Prompt_ _: (_ _word_ _)_ _new phone_ _. 1202_ _words_ _._ _Gryffindor_ _,_ _Hogwarts_ _._

xXxXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **EMERGENCY CALL**_

sSs

"Harry," Hermione shouted shrilly. "I've got a problem!"

Harry startled awake when his best friend's voice came out of the fireplace. He had been working the graveyard shift in the ministry and hadn't been home to sleep until ten in the morning.

"Huh?" He mumbled, even half-asleep recognising his best friend's voice and dismissing it as 'no thread'.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed again, and this time she actually managed to startle Harry awake enough to understand that Hermione was calling him through the floo network.

He yawned and looked at his clock.

It was twelve o'clock – he had barely slept for two hours.

"Harry!"

"'M comin'," he mumbled, not quite happy with his friend for being forced to stand up again after just that short of a rest.

He stumbled blindly to the chair next to the window, put on his robes – not even bothering with his trousers since the robes were closed in the front, meaning if he didn't lift them, nobody would be able to see what he was wearing – or in this case not wearing – beneath them.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and reached for his glasses on the desk next to the chair to put them on.

"Harry!" Hermione called again.

"Just a second!" He cried, while combing through his hair with his fingers. "Give me a mo', Merlin, "Mione!"

With that he exited his bedroom and went into the kitchen, where Hermione's head was waiting impatiently in the flames.

She frowned at him when she saw him.

"You look awful, Harry," she said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was working until ten," he complained. "Try to look better if you had to leave bed after two hours of sleep!"

Hermione's eyes widened at that.

"Oh, Harry!" She cried, this time in dismay. "I'm sorry! I forgot that you were working at night right now!"

Harry waved it off.

"'S alright, 'Mione," he said. "'M awake now anyway."

"But –"

"What did you call me for?" He interrupted her before she could start another round of apologies.

For a moment she looked at him in confusion, clearly having forgotten why she called when she saw his state of tiredness.

Then her eyes watered.

"Oh, Harry!" she sobbed. "It's awful!"

Harry looked at his best friend in concern. He had never seen her cry before, and it was a little concerning to watch it now while she was at the other end of the floo-connection.

"'Mione," he said. "Whatever it is, we can fix it! I promise!"

"No, we can't!" Hermione wailed at that and for a moment Harry wondered if it were all those pregnancy hormones that made his normally so logical friend a quivering mess of… sobbing woman.

"I'm sure we can," he said. "It can't be that awful, can it?"

"It can!" She cried. "It's even worse! Ron is in on it, too!"

Then she broke down crying again.

Harry looked at his friend, stumped.

"Ron is in on what?" He asked confused.

"On the problem!" She hiccupped. "He's in on the problem, as well!"

"Oh… er…"

"And you have to help me fix it, Harry, please!" She added sobbing. "Please! You _somehow_ have to fix it before it gets even worse!"

"Of course I will help you, 'Mione," he assured her immediately. "Just tell me what's wrong and I will take care of it!"

"But you can't take care of it!" Hermione wailed. "It's already too late for that, Harry!"

"Then I fix it some other way," Harry suggested warily while wondering if he maybe should excuse himself into his living room to call Ron from the other fireplace. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with a hormone-ridden, wailing and crying Hermione…

Ron should know, shouldn't he? He was her husband, after all…

"Please, Harry!" Hermione begged in that moment. "You have to make it right somehow! Maybe with an Oblivate… or giving them a concussion… or a killing curse if nothing else works – but please, you have to make it right before Molly comes home at four!"

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"Yes, Hermione," he said slowly. "I will try everything to make it right again. But! You. Have. To. Tell. Me. What's wrong first!"

Hermione blinked at that in surprise, her sobbing ebbing down to an occasional sniffle.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Hermione," Harry sighed. "You've only told me that you've got a problem and that you need it fixed until Molly comes home at four. You never actually told me what's wrong!"

Hermione blinked at that in surprise, then she blushed.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, thankfully without bursting into tears again.

"Yes, I get it," Harry sighed. "Now tell me what happened.

Hermione lowered her eyes at that.

"I made a mistake today," she confessed. "A very grave mistake."

Harry gestured her to go on and she took a deep breath to do as he wanted.

"I promised my parents that they could reach me today, since they are returning from their holidays and need to be picked up at the airport," she explained and Harry nodded. Until now, he couldn't see anything wrong with the whole story.

"So I took my phone," she said, "My new phone to the Burrow because Arthur and Molly invited us for tea and Ron suggested that we could come early since Percy's coming with his new-born daughter and we would have missed them if we just would have turned up at tea time."

Harry nodded again.

"Molly actually went out shortly before we came. She promised to return at four, but she had some errant to run and couldn't stay any longer. Since Percy and his family already came at breakfast, she didn't mind that she wouldn't be able to see them off."

Harry's eyebrow furrowed at that.

"I still don't understand why you think you've got a problem I need to fix," he remarked.

"Well," Hermione said, while starting to sniff again. "You know that I can't do a lot of magic now because of the baby."

"Yes," Harry said. He had been there when Hermione and Ron had told the family that Hermione was restricted from casting magic until the baby was born so that the child wouldn't be harmed.

"And – oh, Merlin! It's terrible!" She cried out at that. "Arthur found my phone! And now he and Ron are taking it apart and I can't stop them because I'm not allowed to use magic and Molly will be furious when she returns home and sees what Ron and Arthur have done to the kitchen and my phone! The whole kitchen is black where they managed to blow up parts of my phone and my poor new phone is nothing but pieces! And now they want to know more about phones and how they work! You have to come here and stop them, Harry, before they put their plan into action and venture into the muggle world to find out more about cordless phones and cell phones!"

Harry paled at that thought.

"I'm there immediately!" He gasp. "Just step back!"

Some things truly were an emergency – and Arthur Weasley in the muggle world definitely was one of them!

xXxXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Just a little idea_

 _Hope you liked it_

 _Ebenbild_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _After_ _the_ _war._

 _Challenge: 'Prompt of the day'. Prompt_ _: (action)_ _cleaning_ _. 823_ _words_ _._ _Gryffindor_ _,_ _Hogwarts_ _._

xXxXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **EMERGENCY CALL**_

 _ **PART II**_

sSs

"Hermione!" Harry shouted loudly. "I've got a problem!"

No answer from anywhere inside his best friend's house.

"Hermione!"

"Wait a moment," he heard a voice from afar. "I'm currently dealing with a little problem. Give a moment or two please!"

"Please hurry up!" Harry cried. "Arthur is currently cleaning the kitchen of the Burrow!"

He sounded quite desperate at that.

"He's what? Why?" Hermione asked confused from afar.

"Cleaning the Burrow kitchen!" Harry repeated desperate.

A moment later Hermione appeared inside the room, her face a mask of confusion and exasperation.

"So, Harry," she said again. "What did you shout about?"

"Arthur," Harry repeated, nearly crying. "He's cleaning the kitchen in the Burrow!"

Hermione's face showed even more confusion at that.

"But that's nice, Harry!" She said, softly smiling. "I'm sure that Molly will appreciate it when her husband helps her a bit!"

Harry just sobbed at that.

"I don't think she will," Harry said, sounding a little desperate.

Hermione sighed at that.

"Harry," she said amused. "I know that Molly sometimes sounds like she doesn't want anyone in her domain. But it isn't truly like that! You should know that she _does_ appreciate it sometimes if someone is helping her with one thing or the other."

"But that isn't it!" He cried. "It's _not_ helping what he's doing! He's _cleaning_ the kitchen, Hermione!"

"I understood it the first time, Harry," Hermione said, amused. "I just don't understand why you're so freaked out about that fact…"

"Because it's Arthur, 'Mione!" Harry cried. "Arthur!"

Hermione just looked even more confused.

"I know, Harry," she said amused, before turning serious. "You don't want to tell me that you're just freaked out because Arthur is helping Molly. I mean, it's nice what he's doing, isn't it?"

"Yeah… no! No, no, no! That's not it, Hermione!" Harry cried. "Hermione, didn't you listen to me? _Arthur_ is _cleaning_ the kitchen!"

"I hear that the first time, Harry," she repeated. "But what's so bad about Arthur cleaning?"

"He's a _muggle_ fanatic, Hermione!" Harry replied. "That's so bad about him cleaning!"

"What does it have to do with Arthur cleaning?" Hermione asked confused.

"He's using _muggle_ supplies!" He replied desperately. "That's wrong with it!"

"Harry just because he's using muggle supplies to clean the kitchen…"

"He's using laundry detergent for the kitchen stove and toilet cleaner for the crockery!" Harry cried.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"He's what? Why?" She asked horror-stricken.

"I don't know!" Harry replied crying. "I tried to tell him that the cleaner's aren't used that way!"

"Then why is he still using it that way?" Hermione asked confused. "I mean, shouldn't you have told him that…"

"I told him!" Harry cried. "What else should I have done?"

"Stop him!" Hermione replied exasperated.

"That's why I called you!" Harry replied crying. "So, please! Hermione!"

Hermione frowned.

"What about Arthur's children?" She asked confused. "I mean Ron is working, but the others…"

"George is working as well," Harry replied tiredly. "Bill is watching his daughter, Charlie is in Romania and Percy –"

He stopped at that and took a deep breath.

"Just… let's don't talk about Percy," he said.

Hermione frowned.

"Harry," she said slowly. "I thought you and Percy are alright now?"

"We are, we are!" Harry assured her. "But still… let's not talk about Percy…"

"Harry…" Hermione said slowly. "What is Percy doing right now?"

Harry winced.

"He's trying to save the sofa," he finally confessed.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed at that.

"Why is he…?" She started hesitatingly.

Harry winced again.

"Arthur was at it with the chalk remover," Harry said wincing again.

Hermione blinked at him shocked.

"But… but…" she stuttered.

"So, please, Hermione!" Harry cried. "You have to come over and stop him before Molly comes home to a dead-cleaned house!"

"Dead-cleaned? Are you inventing words now?" She asked surprised and amused.

Harry sighed.

"What else should I call it if the house will be destroyed thanks to Arthur's new found enthusiasm to clean everything the muggle way?" He asked rhetorically.

Hermione blinked surprised.

"Er…" She said hesitatingly. Then she thought it over.

"Alright," she said finally. "I understand what you mean. I guess you are right. It definitely sounds like he's dead-cleaning the house."

"So if you understand that – are you coming and help me to stop Arthur's cleaning enthusiasm?"

Hermione frowned again.

In that moment a cry was head behind Harry. Harry half-pulled his head out of the flames to look behind him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Harry, help!" Percy could be heard from afar. "Father's found the laundry!"

"What's so bad -?"

"It's dissolving!" Percy cried. "I don't know what Father did, but it's actually dissolving into nothingness!"

"It's what?" Harry cried horrified, before turning around to Hermione. "Hermione!" The absolutely horrified look in his face was enough for Hermione to finally act.

"Step aside, Harry!" She cried. "I'm coming through!"

Some things truly were an emergency – and dissolving laundry was one of them!

xXxXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Just a little idea_

 _Hope you liked it_

 _Ebenbild_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _After_ _the_ _war._

 _Challenge: 'Prompt of the day'. Prompt_ _: (_ _phrase_ _)_ _All my life_ _. 1215_ _words_ _._ _Gryffindor_ _,_ _Hogwarts_ _._

xXxXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **EMERGENCY CALL**_

 _ **Part III**_

sSs

"Children," Arthur said annoyed when he was confronted with his two muggle-raised children-in-law. "Stop panicking! I've done this all my life!"

Hermione and Harry stared at him warily.

"That doesn't mean anything, Arthur," Hermione finally said. "We've done this all our lives as well and –"

"And I'm far older than you two," Arthur finished. "Stop monitoring me as if I was a toddler! You're decades younger than me! Trust me, I know what I do!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Harry mumbled at that, watching him still with wary eyes. "I remember too many incidents that showed me that muggle things –"

"Harry," Arthur said sighing. "I work with muggle things every day! I know probably more about them than you two do!"

"I doubt that," Harry mumbled, but this time around, Arthur actually couldn't understand what his son-in-law had told him.

"What was that, Harry?" He asked friendly.

"Nothing, Arthur," Harry replied. "Absolutely nothing!"

Arthur frowned at the other man, but in the end refrained from commenting on the two muggle-raised odd behaviour.

Arthur couldn't understand how they acted! It was as if they didn't trust him at all when it came to muggle things!

Well, Arthur had to admit that there were some incidents in his past that had not gone over well when he tried new muggle stuff, but all in all it hadn't been so bad, had it?

He thought about it.

Well, Hermione hadn't been happy when he took a closer look at her cell phone…

"Maybe," he contemplated. "She was right with that one. I had trouble to get it back together after I took it apart, after all…"

But that hadn't been so bad, had it? He had tried to put it back together after all – and he had tried to go out and find out how to fix it for her! He still couldn't believe that Harry had come and stopped them and then vanished the broken apart phone! Arthur was quite sure that with time he would have been able to fix it again!

Still, it hadn't been that bad, had it?

Of course, there had also been the incident with the laundry…

Arthur winced at that.

Molly hadn't been happy at all…

"Maybe," he thought. "I should have listened to the boys back then…"

But in the end, it hadn't been that bad ad well, had it? The laundry might have dissolved, but everything else had been clean like it should be!

Arthur still couldn't understand why Harry had send him out into the garden while Percy and Harry finished his cleaning! It hadn't been Arthur's fault after all that the laundry dissolved! Arthur was sure that he had just put a little too much of the muggle cleaner on it! The next batch would have gone better than the first! He was absolutely sure about that! Regretfully he hadn't been allowed to try again…

Still!

"All my life!" he thought pouting. "I've worked with muggle things all my life! And now those two children try to correct what I'm doing!"

"Please, Arthur!" Hermione said in that moment. "Let us do the work! You can sit by and watch but please let us do the actual work!"

"Hermione, Harry," Arthur said sighing. "I'm not a toddler! I can read and follow instructions! I know how to barbeque the muggle way! I looked it up!"

Hermione and Harry looked hesitatingly at the stuff he had surrounded his new barbeque with.

Arthur didn't know what they were hesitant about!

Barbecuing wasn't difficult at all! He had already lit the fire and had been about to put the steaks on – then just a little grain alcohol on them and he was done! It wasn't that hard, truly!

"Arthur," Harry said in that moment sighing. "I have been cooking all my life! Please, I know you have worked with muggle things all your life, but you have never cooked! So, please! Let me take over for once!"

Arthur thought about that.

He guessed, Harry was onto something there.

Arthur had never cooked, not even with magic… and he knew that it was far more difficult than his wife made it look like.

"Maybe," he thought thoughtfully. "Muggle cooking is the same? Maybe it's a lot harder than it looks like and Harry and Hermione know it and therefore try to help me?"

He contemplated his two children-in-law and guessed that they feared he might be over the head in this one and therefore tried to ease his work by taking over and letting him watch. He had always known that those two cared for his family a lot, so helping him out definitely wouldn't be surprising at all for those two…

For a moment, Arthur thought about refusing them anyway, but then he saw the pleading look of both of the children and sighed.

He guessed that he at least owned that much to Hermione for destroying her phone and to Harry for dissolving one of his jumpers.

Maybe, today he could step back and give the joy of doing muggle things to his children-in-law instead…

"It's the right thing to do," Arthur thought to himself. "After all, they both knew how to barbeque all their lives! Maybe they want a little bit of the old familiarity…"

He could understand that, at least. He would miss magic as well, if he had to suddenly live as a muggle. He guessed that neither Hermione nor Harry minded that they lived with magic now, but a little bit familiarity now and then… Arthur guessed that he couldn't begrudge them that, at least!

"If you want to do the cooking that much," he said finally while stepping back from the barbeque. "Be my guest and do it!"

Harry and Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you, Arthur!" the chorused.

He just smiled indulgingly at both of them.

"The next time just tell me if you miss to do things the muggle way and I won't object to you two helping me!" He told them smiling.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance.

"We will," they finally promised, then they took over cooking while Arthur watched.

He had to admit that Harry and Hermione seemed pretty good at working together. He would have done some things they did differently, but oh well! He guessed that every muggle family had their own way of doing things…

In the end, the barbeque was a splendid idea! The family had a great time and the steaks were fantastic!

Two days later, Harry would proclaim that he missed the muggle world while Arthur tried to install his new dishwasher and would take over. Arthur didn't mind, since he understood and Harry let him help to load the dishwasher afterwards.

Another three days later, Hermione missed the muggle world when Arthur tried to go shopping in the muggle world…

Arthur would forever be proud of his two children-in-law that would come to him whenever they missed the muggle world (whenever he tried to do something that shouldn't be done with muggle things) and would come to him to work with him.

Arthur was a very happy father-in-law. And surprisingly, his mishaps with muggle stuff were suddenly nearly non-existent as well…

Yes, Arthur truly was a very happy father-in-law.

xXxXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Just a little idea_

 _Hope you liked it_

 _Ebenbild_


End file.
